The present invention refers to a preparation for topical treatment of infections caused by virus, bacteria and fungi.
Diols or glycols are used as solvents, as anti-freezing agents or as vehicles in pharmaceutical preparations and some of them have an antimicrobial effect. A laboratory study of certain diols showed that the antimycotic activity was increased with an increasing length of the carbon chain.
So far propane-1,2-diol is the only diol widely used in dermatology. It is used in the treatment of Pityriasis versicolor, Pityrosporum folliculitis and Seborrhoeic dermatitis. It has even been active against Influenza A virus in vitro.
Certain laboratory tests indicate that pentane-1-5-diol has a higher activity against both fungi and bacteria than propane-1,2-diol (Faergemann et al: The antimycotic activity of five diols. Saubouradia 18:287-293, 1980). Nothing is however known about its effect in clinical treatment of infections caused by fungi and bacteria and nothing is known about its activity against virus, as far as we know. further has a low oral toxicity and is non-irritating to the skin.
There is today no effective topical treatment available for the treatment of recurrent herpes labialis. Acyclovir given orally is effective but no effective topical formulation has been found so far.